


Save Me!

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Cam's head before he took his own life. Cam/Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone...Well I cried at the episode. I know the feeling, being dianosed with severe depression and having suicidal urges (getting help) I cried harder, knowing what he went through. So I decided to write a small piece on what's going on inside his head before he died. This one-shot contains Spoilers.
> 
> I do not and will not own Degrassi. If I have Cam would still be alive and getting help.
> 
> I just own the plot.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think :)

**.**

**.**

_No one understands..._

_I always caused pain._

_Now standing here...sending her one last text._

_I don't deserve her._

_I sat Hoot down on one of the tables._

_I shut my cell off, breaking off all contact with anyone._

_Zig was right._

_Maya would be better off with him than me._

_I should get out of her life before it's too late._

_I have nothing here. No one understands me._

_Taking out the pocket knife I stolen from my host father just for this reason._

_No one cares._

_I love her._

_This is for her own good._

_I'm a monster._

_I hurt her always._

_I can't handle this anymore. This pressure. Everyday, was like a chore to stay awake._

_Thus I know it was my time to go._

_No one would miss me._

_I'm too stressed._

_No one cares..._

_Everybody seems to hate me..._

_I'm useless...maybe that's why everyone bullies me here._

_I hate hockey._

_I used to love it before I came here._

_Came here when everyone expects so much from me. So damn much. I'm at the peak._

_Save me..._

_Please..._

_Somebody..._

_Please help..._

_Maya?_

_Tori?_

_Mom?_

_Dad?_

_No...I deserve this. I deserve death._

_I'm sorry everyone._

_Goodbye_

Hoot stood staring down in a trance at Cam. Everything seem to be frozen in time. No one moved. No sound was made from a distance. Under his body, blood swept from his vulgar vein, struggling to breathe crying, reaching out. Within a few minutes his hand grew was one of the painful ways to die. Hours seemed to pass as daylight swept into the Green House a gasp could be heard.

Eli stared in shock and in disbelief at the lifeless body of Cam. He stood frozen. He wanted to scream, to run away from this. This image was surely burned in his mind. He could hear the sirens in a distance. For once, Eli came to a shocking realization. If it wasn't Cam this could have been him last year. Dread filled his heart; remembering all the times he passed this kid up in the hallways. He always looked troubled. Why didn't he do anything to help?

This was part of his fault...that this happened...this kid was reaching out for someone and no one was there to help him from the ground.


End file.
